1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding insecticide or repellent material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insecticide containers of the type which are used to retain poison bait material for insects such as ants, roaches and the like have been in use for many years. Some of these devices are made of cylindrical tubes, the bait being placed at a spot in the tube so the insect can crawl through the rube and feed on the bait. Other devices use poison bait contained in cans which have openings on their sides permitting access to the poison by the crawling insects. Invasion of residence by ants seeking food has been a continuous problem over the years. Numerous ant poison bait devices have been devised for placing around the exterior of the home or on the interior at appropriate entry places to entice the ants into eating the bait and dying. Examples of insecticide containers particularly adapted for holding poison bait for ants are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,547,314; 2,825,996; and 2,893,160. Some of the ant poison devices shown in the foregoing patents have been commercially produced and marketed for a number of years. The foregoing insecticide containers are generally two-piece devices, including a stake or support member and a bait cup or container which is attached to the upper end of the stake. Generally, the bait cup or container is attached to the stake by means of tabs which are bent over and locked to the upper end of the stake to retain it thereon. The cup is generally provided with a hole in the exterior to permit access to the poison bait. Additionally, the stakes are generally corrugated to provide the ants access to the bait from the underside of the bait cup through the grooves provided by the corrugations.
Containers of the foregoing type are also used to hold repellent material which effectively keeps dogs from closely approaching areas such as shrubs or flower gardens.
While the foregoing types of insecticide or repellent containers have found ready acceptance in the marketplace, nevertheless, their manufacture and construction have posed considerable problems. To assemble the devices, it is necessary to provide notches on the stakes and tabs on the cups and to bend the tabs over the stakes to securely attach the insecticide cup to the stake. This assembly has conventionally been done by hand, thus exposing the workers to the danger of cuts from the sharp metal tabs on the cups and notches in the stakes.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a real need in the insecticide or repellent container market, particularly the ant poison bait and dog repellent container market, to provide a container which is readily and economically manufactured and yet which can be assembled without danger of the worker's being injured by hand assembly of the cup and stake portions of the container.